best nights are those that are not meant to happen
by CMCrazies
Summary: Based in High School, what happnens when a night out at a college party can lead to secrets been spilled and new romances. JJ , EMILY, PENELOPE , WILL, MORGAN, KEVIN.


**Came up with this idea, let me know if you like it.**

**The best nights are those that are not meant to happen. **

Closing her locker, JJ saw her two best friends waiting for her. Giving them a smile she saw the looks on there faces.

"Wha…t?"

"Your still coming tonight right?"

"Too that college party?"

"Yes!" Penelope said nodding her head.

"I don't know."

"JJ!…"

"My brother will be there."

"So, what's he gonna do rat you out."

"No…"

"Then what's the deal."

"Nothing…it's just…"

"Just what?"

"Nothing..okay I'll go."

Walking down the steps of her house, JJ found Emily and Penelope waiting for her.

"You know, for a girl who didn't wanna go tonight, you know how to pull off short shorts."

JJ let out a little laugh, placing her bag onto her shoulder.

"Well, what can I say."

"If you don't get laid tonight, then there's something wrong with college boys."

They all laughed making there way to Emily's car.

"So how we getting home?"

"Easy, I already spoke to your brother, he's letting us crash in his dorm."

"WHAT Em!"

"Relax JJ…he's cool with it"

/

Walking into the party, the girls pushed past the drunken students, finding there way to the kitchen, they each grabbed a bottle, making there way into one of the dorms.

"You could of at least worn more clothes."

"Well, I could but my life's mission is too annoy you so."

"Just use protection all of you."

Taking a sip of he drink, JJ shook her head.

"Told you he didn't care."

"He does trust me."

"Well, why we still stood here, lets go mingle."

JJ wondered upstairs trying to find the bathroom, waiting in the line she hared a familiar voice. Taking a sip of her beer, she walked towards the nearest bedroom, watching as the girl walked off.

"Ah your southern charm not work on the ladies here huh."

Taking a sip of his beer, Will turned around.

"Narr, I guess it doesn't. what you doin' here JJ."

"Just having some fun."

"it looks like, in that outfit."

"You hitting on me ?"

"Depends"

"Will. I'm still the girl from last summer"

"Yeah…I can see that…but you look way hotter than when I last saw you."

JJ bit down onto her lip, leaning next to Will.

/

Wondering over to the pool table, Emily watched as one guy potted the ball.

"Nice shot."

"Oh you know it baby girl."

Emily blushed to herself, taking a sip of her beer. "Your pretty good at pool."

"Yeah, you play." He looked up at her.

"Depends, do I get a name."

"Derek." he put out his hand.

"Emily." she smiled moving towards him, standing in front of him, she leant forward taking his neck shot, watching as it rolled in the hole. "And before you ask, yes I do play."

"How would you like another drink."

"Id love one."

/

Penelope wondered through the dorms as she looked into the one of the rooms, she tripped into someone, her drink falling all over his shirt.

"Oh my….I'm so sorry!"

"Its okay…it beats the meat ball source I already have on it."

Penelope smiled, placing her cup down.

"I'm Penelope."

"Kevin….and oh my you are…"

"I'm what…"

"Beautiful."

"If you mean, in a none universe way then yes."

"I don't know what universe you live on but, its sure not this one."

"Wouldn't you like to know."

/

Holding onto Will's hand JJ let him guide her into the empty dorm, as they headed into one of the bedrooms Will closed the door behind them.

"Wait isn't this….yours and…"

"Your brothers dorm, yes.. You got a problem with that?"

"No….just lucky I guess, since I'm meant to be crashing here."

"Yeah lucky."

Will smiled, watching as JJ looked around his room, kicking off her heels, JJ pushed herself up onto his set of draws, dangling her legs, watching as he walked towards her. Sipping on her beer, JJ moved her hair behind her ear, as Will stood in front of her.

"So now what.!"

"That depends. How drunk are you?"

"A little."

"Well then." Will smiled widely.

Cupping her cheeks, he pulled her towards him, kissing her deeply on the lips. Smiling JJ wrapped her arms around Will's neck deepening the kiss, as her tongue entered his mouth.

Pulling away Will, panted for air. "You really ain't that little girl anymore."

"Just shut up" JJ said jumping down from the draws, wrapping her legs around his waist, as he carried her over to the bed sitting down, supporting her so she didn't fall.

/

Walking out of his room, JJ's brother Mike saw His sisters two friends, asleep in his living area, knocking onto his best friends door he walked in.

"WOW dude!"

JJ and Will, both shot up, JJ covered herself, with the bed covers. Looking at Will, she watched as he jumped out of bed, picking up his boxers following her brother out of the room. Sitting up she ran her hands through her hair.

As Mike walked back through the house yelling to himself, he woke Emily and Penelope.

"Mike I can explain!"

"EXPLAIN WHAT! YOU SPELT WITH MY SISTER!"

Emily and Penelope, looked at each other heading into the bedroom, finding JJ.

"Think someone has some explaining to do."

"Could you at least pass me my clothes first"

Walking into the bathroom, JJ changed back into her clothes, picking one of Will's hoodies off the back of his door, she slid it onto her arms.

"JJ…."

"you know in the summer, and me and my family went away to New Orleans with Will's family.."

"Yeah…."

"Well, last night wasn't the first time…we've."

"JJ!"

Standing up, JJ walked out into the kitchen, seeing Will and Mike yelling at each other.

"Mike just stop okay…it isn't Will's fault and it isn't the first time." JJ said wrapping her arm around Will's waist.

"Wait you're the girl he's been seeing?"

"Yeah." JJ pushed, her hair behind her ear. "Yes."

"Wow ….I…"

"Don't okay, We really like each other, and if you wanna yell at anyone, yell at them two, cos I'm pretty sure at least one of them got up to something last night."

"HEY!" Emily and Penelope yelled at the same time.

"Sorry."

"So….are we all over what just happened, and not gonna leave this dorm room."

"Don't worry JJ…your secrets save with me, just like the rest of them, I got your back."

"Thank you."

"So who's up with coffee and pancakes?"

"Oh me please. I'm starving."

Sitting around the island in the kitchen, the group ate breakfast having a friendly chat.

"Thanks for persuading me to come out last night guys."

"Oh your welcome, and I had a pretty good night too." Emily said sipping on her coffee.

"Yeah, I guess the things that shouldn't happen are always the best things in the end."

"I'll drink to that." Will said winking at JJ.

**THE END.**

/

**What did you think?**


End file.
